bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up
Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up was the 3rd Civilian Edition and the 7th overall Season of Pinoy Big Brother. The season began on October 4, 2009 on ABS-CBN which ran for 133 days until February 13, 2010, which broke Season 2's record for the longest stay of housemates inside the house by only one week and only to be broken by Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited in 2011. Melisa Cantiveros emerged as the Big Winner of this season after receiving the majority of 32.08% of the total percentage of votes. Background Logo Changes This season saw a slight change in the Pinoy Big Brother logo, as it was changed from the original "blue" logo to a "red" one. Prizes The winner of the new season received an LCD TV set, an Asian tour package, a business package, a house and lot, and PHP 1 million in cash. The winner also donated another PHP 1 million to a charity of their choice, making Double Up the first non-celebrity season to do so. Casting There were two sets of auditions for this season. The first set was held in late 2007 at several cities in the Philippines, as well as the cities of Madrid, Milan, and Dubai. Those auditions also produced the housemates for Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus. A second series of auditions, which included selections for the third Teen Edition, were held in several key cities in the Philippines and the cities of Tokyo and San Francisco. An estimated 57,824 people attended the auditions. From those two auditions, only 50 people were reportedly chosen for the shortlist. A total of 26 housemates entered the House, with 14 on Day 1 and ten on Day 7. The last two housemates entered on Day 43. Hosts Toni Gonzaga, Mariel Rodriguez, and Bianca Gonzalez reprised their hosting duties this season while Luis Manzano dropped his hosting stint for Pinoy Big Brother. Companion Shows This season also marked the return of Pinoy Big Brother UpLate, after being replaced by Pinoy Big Brother Über in the second Celebrity Edition and Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus. Mariel Rodriguez continued hosting "Über" while Bianca Gonzalez took the helm for UpLate. Episodes from the previous week were also recapped through a weekend program on Studio 23 entitled Pinoy Big Brother: Primetime Weekends on 23 and delayed, but unedited late morning/early afternoon feed through Pinoy Big Brother: Raw on Studio 23. Production Changes * Two Sets of Housemates: As part of the season's twist, the number of housemates doubled and will be divided into two teams. * Two House: The season saw two equal sized houses as part of the season's twist. * Food Competition: This season saw the Weekly Tasks as a competition for Grocery Budget between two houses. The winning house would receive the Grocery Budget while the losing house would have to deal with staples. The Twists Double Up Twist *'Double Up': For the first time in Pinoy Big Brother history, there will be two equal-sized, fully furnished houses with two separate groups of housemates living on each house. The two houses had to compete against each other in order to win privileges such as food and safety from eviction. The twist eventually ended on Week 10 after the final fourteen housemates merged into one house. *'Double-Up Twins': Two sets of identical twins were included in the roster of housemates - with each member of the twins living in both parts of the house, switching between the two areas when instructed. However, the rest of the housemates do not know about the twins, or the fact that there are two houses. The twins will also receive immunity from nomination for eviction during the first nomination night if they succeed in keeping this a secret, but if they failed it they will be forcibly evicted. *'House Competition:' The two sets of housemates would face against each other every week in weekly tasks and competitions. Aside from Food Budgets, the Winning house would also gain advantages. For the winning house, only the housemate with highest nomination points would be put up for eviction, while the housemates who got the two highest nomination points would be nominated for the losing house. The winning house would also have the power to automatically nominate a housemate from the losing house. *'House Swaps': The Housemates were made to swap houses and house members as instructed by Big Brother. It also resulted to a reshuffle of their teams when it comes to competitions. * Bagyong Walay (lit. Typhoon Apart): On Week 8, Big Brother instructed female housemates from Houses A and B to swap houses and teams. *'Bagyong Isa (''lit. Typhoon Unite):' On Week 10, the twist was revealed announcing that the Housemates from both houses will now be staying in one house. All 15 housemates were nominated for the merge and only fourteen slots are available. **'Vote to Evict:' The public was given the power to evict and whoever received the highest eviction votes would be evicted and not be part of the Houses' Union. Other Twists *'Big Brother Swap:' Carrying on from the second regular season, a Filipino housemate would temporarily trade places with a housemate from another active Big Brother season abroad. *'Save-Evict Voting System:' The public votes to save or evict a housemate. Housemate with the lowest net votes, save and evict votes combined, is evicted. *'Head of Household and Hand Grenade:' The Head of Household twist is once again used with the Hand Grenade as the new addition. Both were implemented after the housemates began living in one house. The Hand Grenade goes to the ultimate loser in the HOH competition. *'Char-Char Change:' The name of the twist is a play on the terms ''Charter Change and "Char-Char," which is Filipino gay slang for "false." Big Brother made a fake announcement that public voting is discontinued and the housemates themselves will vote among the nominees for who should be evicted, unknown among them, the ultimate fate will still be decided by the public. Big Brother used this system to show each housemate's true feelings toward their fellow housemates. *'Resbak Attack:' The word Resbak is a Filipino street slang for Revenge. On Day 105, after Cathy Remperas' eviction, the show announced a new twist involving ex-housemates re-entering House B to compete with the remaining housemates. Cathy, the latest evictee, was instructed by Big Brother to move to House B instead of formally exiting the Pinoy Big Brother House. Princess, Delio, Tom, Rob, Yuri, Patrick and Rica joined Cathy at House B. Tom later voluntary exited and was replaced by Kenny. These eight ex-housemates competed with the remaining eight housemates with the pot money of the Big Four at stake. From the name itself, the ex-housemates had the task of seeking revenge on the remaining eight housemates. **'House Players (The Attackers)': Evicted or Former housemate/s will return to the house to test the remaining official housemates through tasks set by Big Brother and the audience. **'Big Brother's Darlings:' Among the Attackers, three would continue their stay in the house for another week to fulfill new houseplayer tasks. For ever task the would complete, the three house players would receive P5,000 with each of them having a chance to receive a new laptop if the 4th task was completed. *'The Big Jump to the Big Night:' The seven remaining housemates will undergo a series of challenges. The overall winner will be granted permanent immunity from nominations and automatic inclusion into the Big Night. *'The White Room:' Two of the six remaining housemates would undergo an endurance challenge in a purely white room for a chance to win a brand-new house and lot. A housemate would lose the challenge if he or she pressed a red button somewhere in the room. *'Big Five:' On Day 129, Big Brother decided to put five housemates in contention for the Big Winner title instead of the standard Big Four; the "Fifth Big Placer" would get PHP100,000 as his prize and the same amount for his chosen charity. *'Big Reveal:' For the first time in the franchise's history, the actual ranking of the finalists were revealed to the public before the Big Night. The House House A Living Room.jpg|House A Living Area House A Kitchen.jpg|House A Kitchen House A Boys' Bedroom.jpg|House A Boys' Bedroom House A Girls' Bedroom.jpg|House A Girls' Bedroom House A Pool Area.jpg|House A Pool Area Diary Room.jpg|House A and B's Diary Room House B Living Room.jpg|House B Living Area House B Boys' Bedroom.jpg|House B Boys' Bedroom House B Girls' Bedroom.jpg|House B Girls' Bedroom House B Outdoor Area.jpg|House B Outdoor Area This season saw the house's interior being rebuilt and was replaced by two equal sized houses. With the Double Up twist, this season featured two separate fully furnish houses with two separate sets of housemates. The two houses this season are called as "House A" and "House B". * House A's interiors was dominated by a lime green mosaic art walls, inspired by the architectural designs of Antoni Gaudí, especifically his designs on Güell Park. * House B's interiors was inspired by Vincent van Gogh's artworks, mostly a fusion of "The Starry Night" and "Bedroom in Arles". The two houses were similar in size and both furnished with the same amenities, although it was smaller than the houses of the three previous seasons. The Garden Areas reduced in size as well. House A's garden inherited the large infinity pool from Teen Edition Plus. House B's garden area was actually the previous seasons' Activity Area, hence only having a simple terrace area with a jacuzzi at one side. A new Activity Area for this season was built and moved to the adjacent Eviction Hall. The two houses were united and connected by one confession room and one storage room. The Housemates Team History Stay History Weekly Tasks The Three Kings The Big Brother Swap Food Budget History Hand Grenade History Nominations History Game History Trivia * For the first time in Pinoy Big Brother history, two separate, furnished, equal-sized houses were built for this season where two sets of housemates lived. * This season is the first to have more than four finalists to reach the Big Night. * Big Brother Germany 9 Housemate, Annina Ucatis visited and stayed in the Big Brother House to spend Christmas. She was labelled as Super G. * The season was memorable for Melisa Cantiveros and Jason Francisco's relationship. The viewers witnessed the beginning of their friendship eventually blossoming to a romantic relationship which led to Jason officially asking Melisa to be her girlfriend while on a date inside the house. ** Because of their comedic yet romantic relationship, Big Brother gave them a baby doll in which they named Dengue whose face was a mash-up of Jason and Melisa's features. They had to take care of the doll at all times throughout their stay in the house. ** They were married in 2013 and currently had two daughters. * The eviction song of this season is "It's Gonna Make Sense by MLTR". Category:Seasons Category:Philippines Seasons